First Time
by cojiesmama
Summary: My take on Danny and Lindsay's First Time. Uhm, not for the kiddies, sorry... Complete!
1. The Beginning

It just doesn't happen.

As in any story, there is a beginning, a conflict, a climax, and an end.

This is the beginning.

Lindsay opens her apartment door. Standing on her doorstep is Danny. Something in the back of Lindsay's mind stopped her from asking what he was doing at her doorstep in the middle of the night.

Was he as lonely as she was?

Danny enters the room, makes a joke about her apartment being too cold to remind her of Montana. She laughs. She always laughs at his jokes, even if seven of the ten times his jokes aren't exactly funny.

Danny makes up some lame excuse for being there. He'd probably say he wants to go over a case file with her. He'd probably tell her his favorite stand-up comic is on Letterman and she "absolutely has to see this guy". He would even use Mac as an excuse --- he'd probably say that Mac has a message for her, even though the message could obviously wait for the next day's workday.

Whatever the lame excuse will be, Lindsay would buy it.

As Danny makes himself comfortable on her couch, Lindsay reaches for her cordless phone and dials a number --- take-out. She knows what he likes --- penne puttanesca. The Italians love their pasta.

Danny turns on the TV. Letterman is on. Maroon 5 is the musical guest. Danny hums "Sunday Morning" along with Adam Levine. Lindsay hear him singing and smiles to herself.

The take-out arrives and Lindsay joins Danny on the couch. On the TV set, Lindsay Lohan tries to sound funny --- or at least sober.

Danny steals glimpses of Lindsay as she crossed her legs in a yoga position, chuckling silently at Letterman's jokes. Lindsay had a silent, little laugh. Danny continues to watch her as her thick, blonde curls frame her face when she leans her head on the couch.

Lindsay drinks from her glass of water as she steals glimpses of Danny. She watches as his bicep peeks out of his shirt as he stretches his arms overhead. She looks on as he adjusts his glasses when it falls of slightly from his perfect nose.

At some point, with all those stolen glances, they catch each other looking at each other. Neither would flinch. Neither would smile. Neither could hardly breathe, as the sound of their beating hearts drown the voice of Letterman.


	2. The Conflict

Danny makes the first move.

He slowly leans towards Lindsay, the two feet between them seems like a thousand miles. He tilts his head to the right, he could smell the fruity scent of her shampoo --- it smelled citrusy, orange maybe.

Lindsay sits there, patiently waiting to feel his skin on hers. He smelled good as well, after shave perhaps.

From a distance of about one inch, Danny stops and looks in her eyes. Lindsay could feel his stuble on her chin.

Their eyes close. Their lips touch.

The sweetest kiss is the most innocent one. Two pairs of lips touching --- no groping, no hair-pulling, no scratching.

But then Danny's hands find her waist. Lindsay's hands find his neck.

Both of them inhaled hungrily as they briefly pulled apart, and the next kiss was nowhere near sweet.

Both of their mouths open slightly, tight passionate kisses with a hint of tongue, Lindsay's hands moving from his neck to his arms to this chest, Danny's hands traveling from her thigh to her waist to her face.

Danny pulls away slightly and smiles.

"What?" Lindsay asks, smiling.

"Nothing." Danny answers, almost in a whisper.

That was all it took. Danny gently pushes her to lie down on the couch as he positions himself on top of Lindsay.

Danny starts to kiss Lindsay's neck.

Lindsay's mind is racing. A part of her wants to yell "stop" but the rest of her mind, her heart, every inch of her body refused to listen. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Danny's body on her.

Danny's mind was debating too. He never had any trouble being with a woman --- he does what comes naturally. But somehow this time it's different. He kept on checking if she was ok. A part of him was afraid to take the next step and the next and the next.

You never have this conflict when it's just sex.

You only have this conflict when you're in love.

Danny makes the first move yet again.

He pulls away as he starts to unbutton her blouse.

Lindsay lets him.

Not only does she let him, her hands start to reach for his shirt, slowly lifting it, to expose his tight naked torso underneath.

In one swift move, Lindsay laid on her back with just her bra on as Danny lied on top of her without his shirt.

"Are you alright?" Danny asks.

Lindsay looks into his eyes. "Yes"

And the conflict is resolved.


	3. The Climax

Danny began with slow, gentle, careful thrusts as he snaked his arms around Lindsay's thigh, giving him leverage. Lindsay buried her face in his neck, feeling his heat engulfing her.

In between his motions, he opened his eyes to look at Lindsay. Her beautiful, small face was flushed, her thick brown curls in wonderful disarray. She had her eyes closed tight, Danny worried if she was in pain. Maybe he was pushing too hard? Too fast?

But then Lindsay's lips opened. She whispered in his ear. "Oh God, Danny".

And it drove Danny insane.

He gradually picked up the pace, the sensation of his manhood inside her was becoming unbearable. Danny found her lips again and kissed her gently.

Lindsay opened her eyes to look at Danny. She felt her heart jump out of her chest. He was such a handsome man. The heat of his body, the smell of his musk, and the sight of the gorgeous face before her was so overwhelming Lindsay wanted to cry.

In one final thrust, Danny releases himself inside her as Lindsay felt a river flow out of her. Danny lied on top of her for a moment, as she ran her fingers in his hair.

Danny looked at her, touching her nose and her lips with his finger. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Lindsay found his question funny. She didn't answer, she just chuckled silently. She closed her eyes again and planted a long, lingering kiss on Danny's lips.


	4. The End

Behind her locker door, Lindsay looked at her reflection on a mirror as she brushed her hair. Her aluminum kit is stocked and ready by her feet. Mac had just called --- DOA in Broadway.

Danny enters the room and opens his locker.

Another officer walks in, checks his locker. Neither of the three officers says a word as they go about their business.

The third officer leaves the room as Lindsay closes her locker door and picks up her kit to leave.

Danny closes his locker door too. "DOA in Broadway or severed hand in Brooklyn?" he says out loud.

Lindsay, almost to the door, smiles and turns around. "Broadway"

Danny looks at her, as if his sexy, smoldering eyes were stripping off her clothes "Brooklyn" he said.

He picks up her kit and walks over to her, standing as close to her as possible.

"Take care, alright" he whispers oh so endearingly to her.

Lindsay touches his chest as Danny kisses the top of her head, before they go their separate ways.


End file.
